The present invention relates to a new and improved stud welding gun which is used to weld studs to a base member.
Stud welding guns have previously been utilized to weld studs to a base member. The studs are welded to the base member by establishing an electrical arc between the stud and base member.
Known automatic stud feeding systems have been utilized to supply studs to stud welding guns. At least one known stud feeding system has used compressed air to blow a stud to the welding gun from a remotely located stud feeder. This feeding system requires a compressed air supply which, at some locations, may not be readily available. In addition, the conduit through which the studs are blown to the welding gun increases the overall weight of the welding gun and impedes movement of the welding gun from one location to another. Known stud welding guns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,851; 3,679,860; and 4,019,013.